


Sun and Moon

by Szim



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: A little drabble because I needed this off my chest.Save me, I love my little hunters...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 15





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble because I needed this off my chest.
> 
> Save me, I love my little hunters...

Killua had to go, even though he was reluctant to do so. He wanted to wait and bask in the other’s radiating warmth from closer, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to. 

He would burn himself. Not that he would’ve minded it. 

The thing that kept him going was the fact that Gon would be angry at him if he didn’t fulfill his role. After all, they had separate roles that they had to fulfill to not break the balance.

After all, Killua was just only a Moon, when Gon was the Sun himself…


End file.
